A Troyella Story
by skullprincess120
Summary: Hey, this is my own version of the life of Troy and Gabriella. It has nothing to do with the movie. They meet in a different way, and read the rest to find out what happens. Reviews are most welcome. T&G previously known as twosecretauthors
1. Meeting everyone

Troy Bolton pulled away from his girlfriend Rachel Stevens, when Ms Darbus walked into the classroom followed by a pretty – but also looking extremely scared – brunette.

"Alright, class, settle down," Ms Darbus called over the racket everyone was making.

Everyone sat in their places as the brunette stood at the corner.

"Okay, listen up, now," Ms Darbus called. "I want you all to welcome Gabriella Montez." She motioned the brunette to come forward.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. They were all thinking the same thing. _If this girl is a timid mouse, it would not be too bad to have her around!_

"Okay, I'm going to assign three students to look after Gabriella," Ms Darbus said. "Mr. Bolton, Ms Evans and Ms McKessie, you are in charge of Ms Montez. Make sure she finds her way around the school. Ms Montez, take that seat. Behind Mr. Bolton."

Gabriella sat down on the seat hurriedly and stared at her desk, trying to ignore the stares that she was receiving. Everyone sat quietly at their desks while Ms Darbus took their attendance. The same thing was running through Sharpay Evan's, Taylor McKessie's and Troy's mind. _Why do I have to look after this girl? I'll leave it to the other two to take care of her!_

As soon as attendance was over, Troy, Taylor and Sharpay – also the leaders of the three major cliques in school – tried to run out of the classroom, but, Ms Darbus stopped them.

"You ought to know that I assigned the three of you to show Gabriella around, so that she can see the school in three different angles," Ms Darbus said, as Gabriella watched them, quietly. "You _will_ be nice to her, or else it will be detention, for you all, and no Mr. Bolton, I do not care about your basketball practices."

The three students walked out of the classroom followed by Gabriella.

"Look, you guys don't have to bother about me if you don't want to," Gabriella said. "I'm sure I'll be able to find my way around."

"Oh, okay," Sharpay said and left, quickly with her brother Ryan who had been waiting for her outside the classroom.

"The Ice Princess belongs in the North Pole, not in East High," Troy chuckled.

"And you belong in the zoo, because you are an animal," Taylor said. "You don't belong here in East High either."

Troy looked a bit taken aback by the comment, but, he snapped out of it soon, when Taylor left him standing alone with Gabriella.

"Well, bye, Troy," Gabriella said, and started to walk away.

Troy stared after her. There was something about her, but, Troy could not understand exactly what it was.

"Hey," Troy called after her. "Gabriella, right?"

"Yeah," Gabriella turned and smiled.

"Do you have a free period right now?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered after pulling out her timetable and scanning it.

"Me, too," Troy said.

"Good for you," Gabriella laughed.

"Well, Ms Darbus gave me an assignment," Troy smiled. "Come on, I'll show you around and introduce you to everyone."

"Thanks," Gabriella said.

She followed Troy as he showed her the different parts of the school. She could not help noticing that everyone was staring at her.

"Uh, Troy?" Gabriella interrupted Troy who had been explaining about how bad the food in the cafeteria was. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Maybe it's because you're an extremely pretty girl," Troy lied. He knew exactly why people were staring at him. It was because Gabriella was with him. He was the captain of East High's basketball team and had led them to win the statewide championship the previous month.

"Hey, Troy," a dark boy called. "Who's your new friend?"

"Gabriella Montez," Troy called back. He turned to Gabriella. "That's Zeke – a baker and also on the basketball team."

"Okay," Gabriella nodded.

"Yo! Troy!" another voice yelled. It belonged to a bushy haired boy.

"Hey, Chad," Troy said. "Meet Gabriella."

"Hey, Gabster," Chad grinned. "I'm Chad. In other words, Troy's most loyal best friend."

"I still don't know what came over me when I sat next to you in preschool," Troy joked. "Dude, go catch up on the homework that you've been behind since then."

"Whatever," Chad rolled his eyes. "See you later, Troy."

"Seems like everyone in school knows you," Gabriella said.

"Actually, they don't know me," Troy said. "I mean, they know me, but, they don't _know_ me."

"I know that feeling," Gabriella said.

"You do?" Troy asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Gabriella shrugged. "At my old school, everyone knew me as the freaky math girl, who led them to victory in the school's decathlon competition; they didn't really know me at all."

"Yeah," Troy said, understandingly. "Everyone here knows me as the guy that won them the statewide basketball championship."

"I'm sorry," Gabriella said. "The only reason I was happy to come here was because I knew that it would feel great to start over, and get people to know me, just as me."

"Oh, well, you'll do a pretty good job at it," Troy smiled.

"Troy," a voice called.

Troy and Gabriella turned and saw Rachel running towards Troy. As soon as she reached Troy, she started kissing him. Troy pulled himself away, slightly embarrassed.

"Rachel, get a grip," Troy told her quietly.

"What's wrong, Troy?" Rachel asked. "Don't you like me anymore?"

"It's not that," Troy said. "It's just…" He broke off glancing at Gabriella who pointedly looked away.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked Gabriella meanly.

"Rachel, meet Gabriella Montez," Troy said quickly.

"Nice to meet you," Gabriella smiled.

"Whatever, freak," Rachel said.

Gabriella's smile disappeared, as Troy frowned. Rachel pretended not to notice anything.

"I'll see you later, Troy," Gabriella said, quietly.

"Gabriella," Troy called after her. "Wait!"

Gabriella ignored him. She walked away leaving an upset Troy. He did not know why he was upset. After all, his girlfriend was Rachel, not Gabriella, and Rachel was standing right next to him.

"What is wrong with you?" Troy asked Rachel.

"Nothing," Rachel shrugged. "I just didn't want to see that freak getting cozy with my boyfriend."

"You think I would suddenly start dating her?" Troy asked. "I would never do that…unless I've broken up with you first."

Leaving an angry Rachel behind, Troy walked to class as the bell rang. One thought was running through his mind. '_I've got to apologize to Gabriella._'


	2. Harsh words and welcoming ones

That day, Troy searched the school for Gabriella, but he could not seem to find her. He only found her during lunch. She was standing in line to get her lunch. She was the second to last. Behind her was Rachel. Troy knew at once that there would be trouble if he did not stop it. He hurried towards the two girls just as he heard Rachel talk meanly to Gabriella.

"Make sure you stay away from _my_ Troy," he heard Rachel say.

"No, Gabriella. Don't do that," Troy said. He turned to Rachel. "And, what's up with the 'my Troy' deal?"

"Well, you _are_ my boyfriend," Rachel said.

"Yeah, but, that doesn't mean that I belong to you," Troy said.

Rachel shrugged, but, did not dare say another word. Neither Troy nor Gabriella spoke either. After Gabriella had gotten her lunch, she hurried to a table at the corner of the room. Rachel and Troy headed towards the cheerleaders and jocks.

"Angeline," Rachel said to another cheerleader. "You will not believe what just happened, that freak –"

"Do _not_ call her that," Troy yelled at Rachel.

Everyone in the whole cafeteria went quiet. They looked from Troy to Rachel. Troy glanced up and saw Gabriella staring at them too. She was sitting alone. Troy flashed an angry look at Rachel before he grabbed his tray and hurried over to Gabriella's table.

"Hey, Gabriella," Troy smiled. "Can I join you?"

"Sure," Gabriella shrugged.

"I want to apologize to you," Troy said. "About what Rachel said to you, earlier today."

"It's okay," Gabriella said.

"Hey, Gabster, can we join you?"

Gabriella and Troy looked up to see Chad standing in front of them. Behind him stood Zeke and another fair boy.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks," Chad grinned. He gestured towards the fair boy. "This is Jason, by the way. He's a bit slow on everything except basketball."

"Just like you," Troy grinned at Chad.

"Oh, ha, ha," Chad rolled his eyes.

"So, Gabriella, do you want to hang out with us later?" Jason asked.

"How about it Gabster?" Chad asked. "You want to come and goof around with us?"

"I'm sorry, guys, I can't," Gabriella said.

"Oh, why not?" Troy asked.

"I have to baby-sit, Ava," Gabriella said.

"Oh, is Ava your sister?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded, after hesitating.

"Well, maybe some other time," Chad said.


	3. Kiss the girl

Life at East High was good for Gabriella. She was not a cheerleader or anything, but, she was the most popular girl around Troy – the most popular boy in school – and his friends. Rachel, on the other hand was not having a good time. She felt like Gabriella – or freak, in her words – was stealing her place at school – and her Troy.

Everyday, boys would ask Gabriella to hang out with them. Sadly, Gabriella had to refuse everyday, because, she said that she had to baby-sit her sister. Rachel was getting really jealous of Gabriella.

A few weeks later, the headmaster announced that a carnival was going to be opened for a week in the park. All students at school could go there for special discounts.

At once, everyone made plans to go. Troy and his friends were planning to go together, with a couple of cheerleaders. They were making plans at lunch. Gabriella sat quietly thinking that she was not going to be invited. Troy noticed Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabi," Troy said. "You'll come with us, right?"

"Sure, I guess," Gabriella said. "I might not be able to come, though."

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"Because, there won't be anyone to look after Ava. If I find can find someone, I'll come," Gabriella said.

"Okay," Troy said, slowly.

He was thinking about why Gabriella had to look after Ava all the time. Where were her mother and father? Her mother ought to give her some time for herself. Troy wanted answers to these questions, but, he did not ask any of them. He knew that Gabriella would tell him when he was ready.

There was also something else going through his mind. He did not know how it had happened, especially since he had a girlfriend, but, all he knew was that he had fallen deeply in love with Gabriella. Unfortunately for him, he could not do anything about it unless he had broken up with Rachel first. Even though he did not like Rachel anymore, he did not like the idea of breaking up with her, because he knew that Rachel would be very, very, dramatic about it, but, he also knew that he had to do it soon, or else, he would end up hurting her, which was something he did not intend on doing to anyone, even if he hated that person.

Gabriella was very upset. It hurt her to see Rachel making out with Troy every time they were together. She knew that she should not have done it, but, she could not help herself. She had fallen in love with the most popular guy in school – the Troy Bolton. Unlike Troy, she knew exactly how it had happened. He had shared things with her, on the first day that they had met, and she liked guys who shared things. Most guys would just keep everything bottled up inside them, but, Troy was different. '_And he will always be different from everyone else!_' Gabriella realized. That was what she liked about him.

On Saturday evening, Gabriella met Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Rachel and a couple of cheerleaders at the carnival.

"Hey, Gabster's here," Chad yelled, as soon as he saw Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabi," Troy grinned.

"Hi, Troy," Gabriella smiled. "Hey, guys."

"So, you found someone to look after Ava?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled. "My mana-er…friend, Jennifer offered to do it, so, here I am."

"I'm glad you're here," Troy said.

Rachel and her friends walked up to them holding bags of pretzels.

"Here you go, Troy," Rachel said, handing Troy a bag.

"Uh...thanks, Rachel," Troy said, distractedly. He offered the bag to Gabriella. "Want some?"

"Sure," Gabriella reached for the bag, but, Rachel smacked her hand away.

"I bought it for, Troy, not for you geek," Rachel said.

"Rachel!" Troy said warningly.

Rachel ignored Troy. "If you want pretzels, go buy them yourself," Rachel said, spitefully. "Don't steal my boyfriend's bag, freak."

"RACHEL!" Troy yelled, angrily.

"What did I ever do to you?" Gabriella asked, softly, before running away, pushing her way through the crowd.

"Now, that we've got rid of her, shall we go on a boat ride in the lagoon?" Rachel asked, linking her arm through Troy's.

"No," Troy said, sharply. Everyone around them quieted. "There isn't a 'we' anymore, okay? We're done."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because, you can't stand me hanging out with a girl that's prettier or smarter or better than you," Troy yelled. "Gabriella's human, just like you are. She's got feelings, too. You've got no right to hurt her like that, Rachel. We're over. Don't bother coming back to me, apologizing. I've fallen for that trick of yours too many times already. We are not going to be just friends, either, because that's something you can never be."

"But, Troy…" Rachel began and broke off when she saw the angry look in Troy's eyes.

"I mean it, Rachel," Troy said, firmly. "We're done."

All of Troy's friends started cheering and whistling. Troy grinned at them. Rachel looked like she was about to cry. She ran through the crowd with her cheerleader friends following her. Troy looked at the direction that Gabriella had gone and wanted to follow her. He glanced at Chad who nodded and he ran in the direction that Gabriella had gone.

After a few minutes of searching, Troy found Gabriella sitting on a bench, crying silently. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back gently.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"When she called me a freak, she reminded me of my past," Gabriella said, quietly, wiping away her tears. "I never wanted to remember that memory when everyone started being rude to me, ignoring me and calling me names, but, she relived it again."

"I'm sorry, Gabi," Troy said. "Rachel should apologize to you, but, it's something she can't do to anyone." 

"Why do you stay with her?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't," Troy answered, grinning. "I broke up with her, just now."

"And you're happy about that?" Gabriella asked, giggling.

"I know that it sounds weird," Troy said. "But, yes. I feel extremely happy about it."

"You're a cool guy, Troy," Gabriella said.

"You're not so bad yourself," Troy smiled.

Gabriella laughed.

"That's more like it," Troy said. "I don't like it when you're so upset, Gabi. So, do you want to go on the boat ride with me?" 

"I can't, Troy," Gabriella said, sadly.

"Why not?' Troy asked.

"I don't have any money," Gabriella said quietly.

"Oh, well, it'll be my treat," Troy told her. "Come on."

'But, Troy," Gabriella protested, as Troy pulled her onto her feet.

"That's the second time I've heard those words tonight, and I think I like the second time better," Troy said.

Gabriella smiled as she followed Troy to the boats. They got into one boat together. Troy smiled at Gabriella as the boat started to move around the lagoon. 'Kiss the Girl' from _The Little Mermaid_ was playing.

_Sha-la-la-la-la,_

_Don't be scared,_

_You've got the moves_

_Your air,_

_Go on an' kiss the girl._

Troy found himself obeying the song. He leaned in slowly to kiss Gabriella.

Gabriella felt her heartbeat get faster when she saw Troy leaning in.

As their lips met, they both felt a sensation that they had never felt before. Gabriella felt a warm glow flow through her body. Troy felt sparks of electricity go through his body – something he had never felt with Rachel.

The new couple was still kissing when the ride was over. Without taking his eyes off Gabriella, Troy held up a couple of dollar bills to the boy in charge of the ride.

"One more," he said, before he leaned in to kiss Gabriella again.


	4. Strange happenings

On Monday morning, when Gabriella got to school, she saw Troy and smiled. Troy was goofing around with Chad, Jason and Zeke. He seemed happier than usual. She saw him fall back on to the grass.

Chad tossed his basketball to Troy who had his eyes closed. Annoyed, Troy looked up and saw Gabriella walking towards him. His annoyance disappeared as soon as it had come when he saw Gabriella.

"Dude, you never did tell us what happened when you ran after her," Jason said.

Troy ignored him. He jumped up to his feet and strode towards Gabriella. He had never wanted to kiss Rachel so badly, but, with Gabriella it was different. He could not wait to touch her lips with his own.

"Hey, gorgeous," Troy smiled, as soon as he got to her.

Then, he kissed her…in front of the entire student body of East High School, but, he did not care, after all, this was the girl that he had fallen in love with. Surprised, but happy, Gabriella let herself enjoy the kiss before they broke apart for air. The guys whistled while the girls watched – some were jealous, some were happy, but, one girl who went by the name of Rachel Stevens was furious.

"Hi, Troy," Gabriella smiled.

"Can I walk you to class?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Sure," Gabriella answered.

Together, they entered the school, hand-in-hand. Troy carried Gabriella's books. He was feeling happier than he had ever felt in his entire life.

"So, Gabi, you want to hang out after school today?" Troy asked.

"I'm sorry, Troy," Gabriella said. "I can't. I want to, but, I just can't. I'm busy."

"Oh, well, how about tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Look, Troy, I want to hang out with you, okay? But, I just can't," Gabriella said. "My life isn't like yours. It's a lot different. You won't understand."

"Why don't you help me understand it?" Troy asked, desperately. He liked this girl a lot and he did not want to lose her. "Please. Gabriella."

"Okay," Gabriella said after a while. "Go to Jennifer's coffee shop today after school and you'll understand. At least, I hope you will."

"Okay," Troy said. "I might be late, because, I've got basketball practice today after school. But, I'll be there."

"Okay," Gabriella shrugged. "See you later, Troy."

Troy gave her a kiss before she hurried to class.

That afternoon, after basketball practice, Troy hurried to Jennifer's coffee shop. He went inside and scanned the tables for Gabriella. He could not see her anywhere. He turned to leave, but, stopped and spun around, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Anna, orders up," Gabriella called from behind the counter.

Troy watched as Gabriella set a coffee drink on the counter. Another waitress came and grabbed it, just before Gabriella set another drink on the table. He watched her make drink after drink.

Suddenly, a middle-aged women, walked up to Gabriella. Troy knew that she was Jennifer – the coffee shop's owner.

'Gabriella, why don't you take a break?" Jennifer asked. "Besides, Ava is crying for you."

"Okay," Gabriella pulled off her apron. "Thanks, Jennifer."

Seconds later, Gabriella emerged from behind the counter with a small baby girl in her arms. She spotted Troy, who was still standing by the door and smiled.

"Hi, Troy," Gabriella said, walking towards Troy.

"Hey, Gabi," Troy said, slowly. "Is this Ava?"

"Yeah," Gabriella answered.

"Can I hold her?" Troy asked. He took Ava in his arms and smiled down at her. The little girl giggled when Troy tickled her stomach. Almost immediately, Troy wished that Ava was his daughter. "She's beautiful."

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled. "Now, do you understand why I can't hang out with you?"

"Yeah, but, surely you don't have to work everyday, do you?" Troy asked.

"I'm sorry, Troy, but, I need the money," Gabriella sighed. "I'd like to explain to you, but, right now, I have to get back to work."

Jennifer overheard Gabriella and sighed. For such a nice girl, the life she was living was not fair for her.

"Gabi, why don't you go out with your friend today?" Jennifer asked walking towards Gabriella, Troy and Ava.

"Really?" Gabriella asked, overjoyed. "Thanks, Jen."

"You're welcome," Jennifer smiled. "Now, _go_!"

"So, you want to go for a walk?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied. "I'll be right back." Gabriella started to walk away.

"Mama," Ava cried, when she saw Gabriella walk away.


	5. The true father and a move

"_Mama," Ava cried, when she saw Gabriella walk away._

Gabriella froze. Troy stiffened. Their eyes met. Gabriella's eyes were filled with worry. Troy's eyes were filled with confusion.

"Gabriella, what's going on?" Troy asked. "Why's Ava calling you 'mama'?"

"I'll be right back, Troy," Gabriella called as she hurried away.

Minutes later, she returned with an old stroller which had a broken handle. Gabriella put Ava into the stroller carefully and wheeled it out with Troy close behind her. They walked to the park in silence.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked. "Can I have some sort of explanation?"

"Ava's not my sister," Gabriella confessed. "She's my…daughter."

"Oh," Troy said. "And, where's the father?"

"He broke up with me when he found out that I was pregnant," Gabriella said quietly, as they entered the park. "That day, when Rachel called me a 'freak', she reminded me of the past that I never wanted to remember. When everyone at my old school found out that I was pregnant, they were rude to me. They ignored me and called me names."

"I'm sorry, Gabi," Troy said. "But, why'd you lie to me?"

"I thought, maybe, if you knew that I was a mother, then, you would treat me the way everyone at my old school did," Gabriella said, even more quietly.

"I would never do that to you, Gabriella," Troy said.

"I'm sorry, I lied to you," Gabriella said.

"Where're your parents?" Troy asked.

Gabriella stopped on her tracks. Tears filled her eyes. Troy noticed and stopped, too.

"Gabi, are you okay?" Troy asked. He sat down on a bench and pulled Gabriella down next to him.

"My mother died a few months ago," Gabriella said as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Gabi," Troy said as he put his arms around her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Gabriella nodded, surprising herself and Troy.

"How'd it happen?" Troy asked, softly.

"There was a thunderstorm," Gabriella answered. "My mom was caught in it. She was driving home in her car when there was lightning. It struck a tall tree and the tree crashed on top of her car."

"It's okay, Gabriella." Troy said. "Things like that happen. You just have to learn to deal with it."

"I've never talked about her death, until now," Gabriella admitted.

"Thank you, Gabriella," Troy said. "Thank you for talking to me. Where's your father?"

"He's in jail, for child abuse." Gabriella sobbed. "He beat me up, when he found out that I was pregnant. I would have probably died if my mother hadn't called the police, then. The police came just as I fell unconscious. When I woke up, my mother said that my father had been arrested."

"Where do you live?" Troy asked.

"I sleep in Jennifer's office in the back of the coffee shop," Gabriella answered.

"Gabi, from now on I'll be your everything," Troy said as he hugged her tightly. "I'll be your father, brother, friend and your boyfriend."

"Thank you, Troy," Gabriella said.

"Come on," Troy said. "You're going to my house for dinner."

Gabriella did not protest. She let Troy put his arm around her, while he pushed the stroller with his other hand.

"Mom, dad," Troy called as soon as he got home with Gabriella and Ava. "I'm home."

"In the kitchen, Troy," Karen Bolton called.

Troy walked into the kitchen, with Gabriella – who was carrying Ava – following. Jack Bolton was by the stove making lasagna. Karen was making a salad.

"Hmm," Troy grinned. "Seems like I chose a good day to bring home a friend for dinner, right?"

Karen and Jack looked up and smiled at Gabriella and Ava.

"Mom, dad, meet Gabriella Montez," Troy introduced. "Gabi, meet my mom and dad."

"Hi, Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella said, politely.

"Please, it's Karen," Karen said.

"Uh…okay, Karen," Gabriella said. "Hi, coach."

"No way," Jack shook his head. "I'll only be a coach in a basketball court, not in this house. It's Jack.

"Okay," Gabriella said. Sensing that Gabriella was feeling uncomfortable, Troy laughed.

"So, who's this beautiful lady?" Jack asked smiling at Ava.

"This is Ava," Gabriella said. "Uh…you guys might not like me for this, but, she's my daughter."

"Oh," Jack said.

"And who's the father?" Karen asked.

"He was out of the picture before Ava was born," Gabriella replied.

"Can I hold her?" Karen asked.

"Sure," Gabriella said, a bit surprised. "You guys don't hate me?"

"No, of course not," Jack assured Gabriella. 

"Why should we?" Karen asked. "Because, Ava's been abandoned by her father before she was born?"

"No, it's just…never mind," Gabriella shook her head. The Boltons were so nice. Troy was so lucky. How she wished she could have a life like his. "Um…can I use the bathroom, please?"

"Sure," Karen said. "Down the hall, second door to the left."

"Thank you," Gabriella said.

Troy waited before Gabriella was out off side till he said anything.

"Okay, guys, here's the deal, Gabriella's my girlfriend," Troy said causing his parents to looked at him in surprise. "I broke up with Rachel. Don't ask me what happened. Anyway, please, don't ask her about her parents. She gets really upset when people do that. I learned that today. Her mother died in a thunderstorm when a tree which had struck by lightening crashed on top of her car. Her father beat her up, when he found out that Gabi was pregnant. He's in jail for that, now."

"Where is she staying?" Karen asked.

"At an office in Jennifer's coffee shop," Troy answered. "That's where she works."

Karen and Jack stared at Troy in surprised. They felt sorry for the poor girl. Ava started crying because of lack of attention. Karen could not calm her down. Troy took Ava from his mother and held her close to his chest, where she instantly settled down.

"Seems like she knows her true father," Jack said, softly as Karen walked back into the kitchen.

"Huh?" Troy looked at his father, confused.

"A baby never settles down like that unless he's in his father's or mother's arms," Jack explained to Troy.

"To be honest, dad, I kind of wish that she is mine," Troy confessed.

"Well, maybe, that can happen one day," Jack said.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Well, a kid can always choose his father, although his birth father will always be in the picture," Jack said.

"You think there's a chance of me being able to adopt Ava someday?" Troy asked his father.

"Of course," Jack answered. "Never give up on your dreams, son." He walked back into the kitchen

"My mother used to give me the same piece of advice," Gabriella stood behind him.

"Did you here anything just now?" Troy asked Gabriella, urgently. He did not want Gabriella to know what he had talked to his father about.

"No," Gabriella answered. "I just heard Jack say never to give up on your dreams."

After dinner, Troy and Gabriella walked outside to the backyard. They watched the full moon shine brightly on them. It was a chilly evening and Gabriella rubbed her hands on her arms to fight off the cold.

"You cold?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded.

"Here," Troy put his arm around Gabriella. "Feel any better?"

"A lot," Gabriella smiled. "Thank you, Troy. For everything."

"No problem," Troy said.

"Troy," Karen called from the house. "Can we talk to you?"

"Sure," Troy called back. He turned to Gabriella. "Why don't you go wait in the living room? I'll go see what they want." 

"Sure," Gabriella walked to the living room, while Troy went to the kitchen with Jack and Karen.

"Troy," Karen said. "We've been thinking, and, we've decided that it would be nice to have Gabriella round the house."

"Uh...okay," Troy said, not really understanding what his parents were talking about.

"What we mean is that," Jack began. "If you don't mind, we'd like Gabriella to move in with us."

"What?" Troy asked. "That'd be great. She'd love that."

"Shall we go talk to her? Jack asked.

The three Boltons walked into the living room where Gabriella was trying to calm down a wailing Ava.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Troy asked Ava, as he sat down on the couch with her on his lap. He tickled her and immediately Ava started laughing. "That's more like it."

"Gabriella, would you like to move in with us?" Jack asked.

"What?" Gabriella asked, taken by surprise.

"Would you like to move in with us?" Jack asked again.

"I'd love to," Gabriella said.

"You can, on one condition," Karen said.

"What's that?" Gabriella asked, suddenly feeling nervous. "If you want me to give up Ava, then, no way."

"Don't worry, Gabi," Karen laughed. "We don't want you to give up your daughter. We want you to quit your job and focus on your studies."

"Gladly," Gabriella laughed.

"And, while you're at it," Jack said. "Try and get Troy to do the same."

"Very funny, dad," Troy smirked as everyone including Ava laughed.


	6. A word from Ava and 'I love you's

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I'll update this story more often than my rest since this is the one getting the most** **number of reviews. Anyway, check out my other three stories. I hope you read them. And enjoy this one okay?**

**Bye.**

**Annie**

* * *

A few weeks had passed by since Gabriella had moved in with the Boltons. Everything was going great for Gabriella, Ava and Troy. By now, everyone knew that Ava was not Gabriella's sister, but, her daughter. 

An unusual thing had happened in East High School, too. Sharpay, Taylor and Troy had become good friends. There were not any cliques anymore. Taylor and Chad had started dating, so had Sharpay and Zeke. Jason had had the courage to ask out Kelsi Nielson – a shy girl who was interested in music – and had started dating her. She had also become good friends with Gabriella.

One evening, Troy lay on the couch with Ava sitting up on his bare chest. Troy was tickling Ava's feet, making her giggle in delight. Gabriella sat by the coffee table, doing her homework. She kept sneaking glances at Troy, who was looking extremely hot without a shirt.

"Ava, guess what?" Troy grinned. "Your mommy can't seem to take her eyes off me."

"Shut up, Troy," Gabriella said.

"Someone's not too happy," Troy laughed, sitting up on the couch with Ava on his lap. "Gabi, I've never asked you this. How old is Ava?"

"She'll be one a month after this," Gabriella answered.

"Let's have a small party," Troy suggested.

"But, Troy," Gabriella put down her pencil and sat down next to Troy. "How can I do that? I don't have enough money."

"I'll do it, if you can't," Troy said.

"I can't let you do that," Gabriella protested.

"Give me one good reason why I can't," Troy argued. "It's her first birthday. It ought to be special."

"I know that, Troy," Gabriella sighed. "And, I want it to be special, too."

"Then let me throw a party for her," Troy said. "It won't be much trouble. Just a couple of our friends. Zeke can bake a cake for her."

"I can't let you do that," Gabriella said again.

"Why not?" Troy asked. "Ava's like a daughter me. She doesn't have a proper father and I want to be like a father to her."

Gabriella said nothing. She had been really touched when Troy had said that Ava was like a daughter to him. She snuggled up close to him, when he put his arm around her.

"Gabriella, please, let me do this for Ava," Troy pleaded. "Let me do this for you."

Gabriella nodded slowly as they watched Ava slowly fall asleep on Troy's lap. It seemed like Ava's father was Troy.

The weekend arrived. Gabriella was still asleep when Ava woke up, on Saturday morning. Ava opened her mouth to cry, but, Troy walked into the room, quietly, at that moment, and picked up Ava, stopping her from crying.

"Good morning, Ava," Troy whispered, as he walked out of the room with Ava in his arms. "Boy, do I wish you were mine!"

"Now, shall we go and get you a present?" Troy asked Ava who stared at him blankly.

"Da," Ava said.

Troy looked at her in surprise. Did she just try to say the word 'dad'? To him? No, he was probably mistaken. She was just trying to say something else. Troy was about to go out of his room when he heard Gabriella's frantic voice.

"Troy!" she called, worriedly. "Ava's missing."

At that moment, she ran into Troy's room and sighed in relief when she saw her daughter had her hands wrapped around her boyfriend.

"I thought you were missing, Ava," Gabriella said as she hugged Ava tightly. She rounded up on Troy. "Why did you take her? You had me worried sick? Why –"

Troy smiled and wrapped his hands around Gabriella and Ava, hugging them both. Instantly, Ava wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. She did not let go, forcing him to carry her. Troy, of course, did not mind. He would carry Ava all day if he had to.

"Don't you love your mommy anymore?" Gabriella laughed at Ava.

"Even if she doesn't, I know one person that does," Troy said.

"Oh, yeah, who?" Gabriella asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Troy asked. "I'm talking about me, Gabi. I'm the person who loves you."

"What?" Gabriella widened her eyes in surprise. It was the first time Troy had ever said something like that.

"I never felt it with Rachel or anyone else," Troy said. "It happened only with you. I love you, Gabi."

"I love you, too, Troy," Gabriella whispered.

Troy grinned and kissed Gabriella. He was still carrying Ava.

"Hey, guys,"

Troy and Gabriella looked up. They saw Jack standing in the doorway and they both blushed.

"No kissing in front of the kid," Jack said. "Come on, Ava. Let's give your mommy and my son sometime alone. I've got something for you."

"Dad, is that really you?" Troy asked as Jack carried Ava out of the room.

"Yeah, Troy, it's me," Jack replied, turning.

"It's just, you _want_ me to have some time alone with Gabi," Troy said, bewildered.

"Had to happen sometime," Jack shrugged and went downstairs with Ava.

"Now, where were we?" Troy asked turning to Gabriella who was laughing.

"I think, you were kissing me," Gabriella smiled.

"Oh, yeah," Troy smiled his slow, sexy smile.

Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella, softly.

"Guys," Karen stood at the doorway. "Please, close the door if you're thinking of doing more."

Troy's eyes popped open.

"Mom?" Troy said. "What is wrong with you and dad today? First, dad comes and takes Ava out telling that we can have some time alone, and then you come and say that it's okay if we had…uh…slept together."

"We trust you, Troy," Karen smiled and she closed the door.

"Boy, is this the greatest day of my life?" Toy grinned at Gabriella. "I haven't even eaten my breakfast."

Gabriella smiled. "You know, Troy?" she began. "I kept telling you that I was not ready to sleep with another guy, right?"

"Yeah," Troy nodded. "It is okay, Gabi. Just because my mom came and told us that, it doesn't mean that we have to do it or anything."

"I know, Troy," Gabriella smiled. "That's a great thing I like about you. You're so patient. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that, I'm ready."

Troy had a dazed look on his face as Gabriella walked towards the bedroom door.

"Gabi?" Troy called, looking up from his bed. "Remember that I love you, okay? And that I'll do anything to make sure that no one hurts you, alright? And that I'm going to go out on a date in a couple of minutes, okay?"

"Oka –" Gabriella started to say, and stopped when she realized what Troy had said. "_What_?"

"Relax, Gabi," Troy laughed. "My date's a one-year-old, so I have to ask her mother for permission first."

"I thought you were going to go out with Rachel again," Gabriella said, smiling.

"So, can I have a date with your beautiful daughter, Ava?" Troy asked.

"Depends, are you going to kiss her?" Gabriella asked, mischievously.

"Yeah," Troy shrugged, and then he burst out laughing. "I just want to go and get her present with her."

"You don't have to do that," Gabriella said.

"I know that I don't have to," Troy said. "But, I want to."

"Alright, then," Gabriella said. "Just let me go and change and I'll be right down with her bottle."

"Great," Troy said.

Gabriella went downstairs a few minutes later. Troy was with her. She stopped in surprised when she saw Ava sitting in a brightly colored crib. She stared at Jack and Karen in surprise. They smiled at her.

"Thank you," Gabriella whispered as she gave Karen and Jack a hug.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Karen said.

"We decided to give Ava her birthday present early," Jack explained.

"I decided to do the same thing, so, I'll be taking her out, alright?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Sure," Gabriella shrugged.

Gabriella smiled as she watched Ava play with the toys in her new crib. Troy bent down near the crib and smiled at Ava. '_Will you ever be mine?_' he thought.

Ava looked up and saw the bottle in Gabriella's hand. Immediately, she started crying for it. Gabriella laughed. Before she could do anything, Troy had cradled Ava in his arms. He had grabbed Ava's bottle from Gabriella and had started to give it to Ava. Gabriella smiled, again. It seemed like Troy really loved Ava

A few hours later, Gabriella was helping Karen make lunch. Troy had taken Ava out to get her early birthday present. Usually, Gabriella would not have trusted anyone with Ava, but, she trusted Troy. The doorbell rang.

"Gabi, could you get that?" Karen asked, as she cut some carrots.

"Sure," Gabriella answered.

Gabriella opened the door and saw Troy standing outside. Next to him was Ava in a brand new stroller. The stroller was white in colour and had pink daisies stuck all over it. Ava was sleeping inside it peacefully.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered.

"Now, Gabi, don't tell me to take it back, because I can't and I won't," Troy said. "It's got her name on it."

That's when Gabriella spotted Ava's name engraved on the handle. She flung her arms around Troy's neck, kissing him. Troy kissed back. Neither one of the noticed that a car had driven up the driveway and that a boy who was their age had jumped out of it. The boy walked towards them.

"So, is this my kid?" the boy asked.


	7. The real father

"_So, is this my kid?" the boy asked._

Troy and Gabriella jumped apart. They saw the boy standing there. Gabriella's face filled with worry, while, Troy's face darkened with anger.

"Uh…Troy Bolton," the boy smiled, meanly. "We meet again."

"James Scott," Troy said through gritted teeth.

"You two know each other?" Gabriella asked confused. She glanced from James's face to Troy's face. They both nodded.

"We played against each other a while ago," Troy explained to Gabriella. "Scott lost. He's been looking for a way to get revenge ever since."

"Montez, I asked you whether this is my daughter," James yelled. "Answer me."

"Yes," Gabriella answered quietly.

"He's the father?" Troy asked Gabriella, his voice hoarse.

"Yes," Gabriella said again.

"I told you to get rid of it," James yelled.

"Well, I didn't," Gabriella said, softly, her voice full of fear. "She was already part of me when you told me to get rid of her."

"Look, I'm not ready to be a father," James shouted. "Especially, not this idiot's father."

Troy could not handle it anymore. _Nobody_ could call Ava an idiot and get away with it. Not even her birth father.

"Don't call her that," Troy yelled.

"What's she to you, Bolton?" James sneered. "It's not like _you're_ her father."

"He's as good as one," Gabriella screamed, as Troy clenched his fists.

"Ah," James smiled, cruelly. "So, does that mean that if I hurt this girl it will not only affect Montez, but, you too, Bolton?"

"Yes," Troy said, quietly. He did not hesitate before he answered. Of course, it would affect him if she was hurt.

"Great," James smiled again. His eyes were cold. "Revenge is sweet, isn't it, Bolton?"

"What are you going to do to her?" Gabriella cried, her eyes filling with tears. She could not bear to see her daughter get hurt.

"You'll see," James whispered, softly, reaching for Ava.

"DO _NOT_ TOUCH HER, SCOTT!" Troy thundered.

Ava woke up and started crying. Gabriella reached to pick her up, but, James smacked her arms away.

"One wrong move, Montez, and –" James began, but, was interrupted when Troy punched his eye.

James howled in pain and kicked Troy's stomach. Troy stumbled onto the doorstep, groaning in pain. He cursed under his breath and flung himself at James, hitting him with every ounce of energy he had. A fight rose between the two boys. Gabriella tried to stop them, but, James kicked her stomach and she hit fainted. Troy's temper rose higher when he saw the state Gabriella was in. Ava was also screaming her head off.

Jack heard the noise and came out to see what was going on. He roared in anger when he saw what was happening. He pulled the two boys off each other. James kicked Troy in the stomach again and Troy fell back. He hit his head hard on the doorstep and blood poured out of his head. Jack howled in horror.

"Scott, isn't it?" Jack snarled at James, who nodded. "Get the hell out of here! And never, ever, come near me or my family, or Gabriella and Ava, unless you look good in orange, because I think that's the only colour of clothes prison has. Now, get out of here."

Jack pushed James away, who sped off in his car. He turned his attention to Troy. Gabriella had begun to stir.

"Karen!" Jack called.

Karen came running outside and gasped when she saw the state everyone was in.

"Call an ambulance," Jack ordered as he knelt down beside Troy.

Karen nodded and rushed back into the house.

"Troy, Troy," Jack whispered, urgently. "Can you hear me? Troy?"

"Dad," Troy said, weakly. "Where's Gabi? Ava?"

"They're okay," Jack said.

At that moment, Gabriella woke up. She slowly sat up and saw the state that Troy was in. Ava was still screaming.

"Troy," she screamed, hurrying over to Troy's side. "Troy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Gabi," Troy smiled a bit, when he saw her. "Ava's crying. Go to her."

Troy started to close his eyes, making Gabriella scream in horror.

"Troy, no," Gabriella started to cry. "Troy, please, don't go. Please, stay awake. Troy, please stay with me. _Troy_!"

"Gabi," Troy whispered, opening his eyes a bit. "I love you. Now, _go_."

"Okay," Gabriella nodded, vigorously. "Okay."

Gabriella went to Ava and cradled her in her arms, calming her down. She knew that even though Troy was in pain, he would want to make sure that Ava was okay.

"Hang in there, son," Jack encouraged Troy. "You're going to be okay."

The ambulance arrived and took Troy to the hospital. Jack, Karen, Ava and Gabriella also went to the hospital. Gabriella called Chad.

"Chad?" Gabriella said when he picked up the phone. "Listen; there was a fight between Troy and James Scott."

"James Scott?" Chad asked.

"Yes, he's Ava's birth father," Gabriella explained. "Anyway, Troy's been hurt really bad and we're in the waiting room. Do you think you could tell the others what happened?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Chad said. He was not thinking properly. All he was thinking was that his best friend was hurt. "I'll be right there, okay?"

"Thank you, Chad," Gabriella whispered.

A few minutes later, Chad and Taylor arrived. Chad put his arm around Gabriella comfortingly when he saw the state Gabriella was in. she was like a little sister to him.

Taylor felt a pang of jealousy when she saw Gabriella lean against her boyfriend. She sat on Gabriella's other side. Ava had fallen asleep on Gabriella's lap. Taylor took Ava into her arms, to try and fight off the jealousy. Jack and Karen were sitting a few seats away. Neither one of them seemed to be talking much.


	8. Troy's okay

After a couple of hours of waiting, a doctor walked up to them.

"Excuse me, you here for Troy Bolton?" he asked.

Jack, Karen, Gabriella and Chad nodded.

"He's stable now," the doctor smiled. Everyone sighed in relief. "He requests to see two ladies named Ava and Gabriella."

Gabriella blushed a bit when she followed the doctor to Troy's room, with Ava. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw Troy lying on the bed with his head heavily bandaged.

"Troy," she whispered hurrying forward. "Are you okay?"

"Relax, Gabi, I'm fine," Troy smiled. He held his hands out to Ava. "Come here."

A second later, Ava was wrapped around Troy's arms. Gabriella kissed Troy's forehead. Then, she arranged the sheets of the bed. She was so relieved that Troy was okay.

"Gabi, are _you_ okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gabriella said, looking surprised. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, the last time I saw you, you weren't in good shape," Troy shrugged.

"I was just knocked out, Troy," Gabriella smiled to see Troy's concernment. "I'm okay, now."

"Are you sure?" Troy asked.

"I'm positive," Gabriella assured him. "Now, should I go get Jack and Karen? Chad and Taylor are here, too."

"Yeah, thanks," Troy smiled at Gabriella who smiled back.

Gabriella walked out of the room and Troy sighed. He looked down at Ava and saw her yawn sleepily.

"Ooh, you've got a big mouth, haven't you?" Troy chuckled.

He stroked Ava's dark hair, as she fell asleep against his strong chest. He looked down at her and felt a pang of sadness run through his body. 'How could such a beautiful girl end up with such a horrible father?' he wondered.

At that moment, Karen, Jack, Chad and Taylor walked into the room followed by Gabriella. Gabriella saw that Ava had fallen asleep wrapped up in Troy's protective arms. She smiled to herself. It felt comforting to know that, although Ava had a mean birth father, Troy was always there to protect her. Karen hugged Troy tightly, until Troy started to choke and Ava, who was still in Troy's arms, began to cry.

"M-mom," Troy spluttered. He looked over at Jack. "Dad, he-help."

"Karen, calm down," Jack laughed as he pulled Karen off Troy. "Good to have you back, son."

"Thanks, dad," Troy smiled, as he tried to comfort Ava.

"Here, Troy," Gabriella stepped forward. "I'll take her."

Gabriella held out her hands to Ava, but, Ava cried even more loudly. She wrapped her small hands around Troy's neck.

"Looks like she prefers you to me," Gabriella commented.

"Dude, get her to stop crying," Chad told Troy.

"I would, but, I think your scarecrow-like face and your bushy hair is scaring her," Troy shot back.

Everyone burst out laughing. Even Chad joined in after trying to stay mad at Troy for a second. Ava finally calmed down and fell asleep, again. She was holding onto Troy's shirt tightly. Troy tried to pry off her fingers without waking her up.

"You know what this looks like?" Chad asked and everyone looked at him blankly. "It doesn't look like James's Ava's father. It looks like Troy is Ava's father."

"Are you serious?" Troy asked Chad. Jack was looking at him in an 'I-told-you-so' manner.

"Yeah," Chad nodded.

"He's right," Taylor said. "I mean, what kind of kid holds onto a stranger like that?"

"I'm not a stranger," Troy protested. "We live in the same house."

"You know very well what I mean, don't you, Bolton?" Taylor asked.

"Don't call me 'Bolton'," Troy said. "It feels like you're talking to my father. And it also reminds me of James. He'd always call me 'Bolton'."

"And you'd always call him 'Scott"," Gabriella smiled.

"Are you by any chance defending him, Ms Montez?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"No, of course not, Mr. Bolton," Gabriella smirked. "Why should I? Because he gave you a black eye or a cracked head?"

"That wasn't exactly the excuses I had in mind," Troy said, smiling at Gabriella. "I was thinking more like 'Because he's Ava's father'."

"He's _not_ Ava's father," Gabriella said, sharply. "Troy, you are more like Ava's father than him."

"Thank you, Gabriella," Troy said, softly as Gabriella sat down next to him.

"Look, guys, I don't mean to be mean, but," Jack paused as everyone turned to look at him. "Troy can't be Ava's father. I mean, he can, but, he can't."

"What are you talking about dad?" Troy asked his father.

"You can only be Ava's father if Ava chooses you," Jack explained.

"Chooses me?" Troy asked.

"Sooner or later, Ava will start to call someone, 'dad'," Jack told Troy. "If that person turns out to be you, then, you will be her father, but, if it's someone else, then you won't be his father. And you two can't force her to do anything. You'll have to wait and find out who she decides to call 'dad'. James will always be Ava's birthfather."

"Oh," Troy said.

He could not think of anything else to say. Ava started to stir in her sleep and Troy turned his attention to her. He gently stroked her hair, but, it did not work. Ava woke up and started crying.

"I think she's hungry," Taylor said.

"I know," Gabriella said. "But, I don't have her bottle. I left it at home, because, I was in such a hurry to get here. I'd better go and get it."

"No, Gabi, wait," Troy said. "Can't someone else go and get it for her, please?" Troy looked around the room. His eyes rested on Jack.

"I'll go," Jack offered, realizing that Troy wanted to be alone with his friends for a while.

"No, Jack, that really isn't necessary," Gabriella protested.

"But, Gabi, I want you here with me," Troy told Gabriella.

"Look, Gabi, it's okay," Jack said. "Troy doesn't want me and Karen here. He wants you here. I'll go and get the bottle."

"I'll go with you," Karen said. "You didn't know how to make a bottle when Troy was an infant."

"I did, too," Jack argued.

"Guys," Troy said, as Ava cried more loudly.

"Right," Jack said. He hurried out of the room with Karen.

"Hey, Ava, calm down," Gabriella said. She held out her hands to Ava. "Come here, Ava."

"Mommy," Ava sobbed. It was the only word she could say properly. "Hun-gee."

"I know, darling," Gabriella said, soothingly, rocking back and forth slowly. "Jack's gone to get your bottle."

"Hun-gee," Ava said, again.

"Hey, Ava," Chad said, suddenly. "Come to uncle Chad."

Chad knelt down beside Gabriella, so that he was the same height as Ava. Ava tightened her grip on Gabriella's shirt with one hand. She reached out her free hand and pulled at Chad's curls.

"Ow," Chad groaned, rubbing his head. Everyone started laughing.

"Da," Ava said, making everyone fall silent.

"What did you just say?" Gabriella asked Ava, softly.

"Dude, did she say that to me?" Chad asked.

"I don't think so," Taylor said.

"She said the same thing to me earlier in the morning," Troy told Gabriella. "But, I don't think that 'da' would qualify as the word 'dad'."

"I know," Gabriella sighed.

"Da," Ava said, again and started crying.

"Hey, hey, hey," Troy said. "Stop crying, Ava."

Ava continued to cry. She raised her arms at Troy. Instantly, Troy took Ava from Gabriella. Ava stood on Troy's lap and wrapped her hands around Troy's neck. Her small nails – which were quite sharp – dug into Troy's skin. Troy winced, but, did not say a word. He would go to any lengths to make sure that Ava was happy. He wrapped one of his arms around Ava and the other one around Gabriella.

"I love you, Gabi," he whispered softly, so that only Gabriella could here him.

"Dude, I heard that," Chad said at once.

"You did not," Taylor said. "Even, I didn't hear him.

"I might not have heard him, but, I know him too well not to know that he just said 'I love you, Gabi' to Gabriella," Chad grinned.

"Chad, I also know you well enough to know that you want to say 'I love you' to Taylor," Troy grinned back.

"Dude, that's private," Chad hissed.

"How do you guys do that?" Taylor asked. She was blushing a bit.

"Chad and I have been best friends since preschool, so it's become hard _not_ to do it," Troy explained, as Ava's nails dug deeper into his skin. "Ow."

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, alarmed.

"Nothing," Troy groaned.

"No, Troy, what's wrong?" Chad asked. "You're lying to me."

"Ava, please," Troy said, trying to pry off Ava's fingers.

Gabriella realized what was happening. She reached towards Ava and tickled her. Immediately, Ava let go off Troy's neck and giggled. She started jumping up and down on Troy's lap. Gabriella took Ava away from Troy thinking that Troy would get hurt.

"You must not do that," Gabriella told Ava.

"Hey, Gabi," Jack called walking into the room. He handed Gabriella Ava's bottle. "Here you go."

"That was quick," Gabriella said. "Thanks, Jack."

"No problem," Jack said.

Gabriella sat down on a chair with Ava on her lap. Ava pushed the bottle away and started crying.

"Let me try," Troy said.

"Good luck," Gabriella said, as she put Ava onto Troy's lap. She gave him the bottle. Ava settled down on Troy's lap and began to drink her milk.

"See, Gabi, I don't need luck," Troy grinned.

"Ha, ha, Mr. Modest," Gabriella smiled.


	9. Back to school

Troy was released from the hospital after a week. Gabriella had practically lived at the hospital because Ava would start to cry if she was not with Troy for too long. She had only gone out of the hospital to go to school.

"Uh…can't I stay home for a week mom?" Troy asked. It was the first day he was going back to school after being in the hospital and he did not want to go.

"Certainly not," Karen answered as she stopped the car in front of the school. "You were already behind on your work before you broke your head and it'll be far worse if you stay home for another week."

"Come on, Troy, it won't be that bad," Gabriella said. "We have the same classes today, too."

"In that case, I guess I'll have you to take my mid off the stares that I will receive," Troy smiled. "I'll go, but, only because of you, Gabi."

The couple stepped into the school together. Gabriella and Troy went to Troy's locker first. Then, they went to Gabriella's locker. Gabriella was taking out her books, when they heard a loud scream.

"Troy!"

They both turned around and saw Rachel running towards them. She ran into Troy's arms – which were carrying books – and kissed him. Gabriella watched in horror. Troy pushed Rachel away, in disgust.

"What is wrong with you?" Troy asked, as he wiped away Rachel's lipstick from his face.

"I was just so happy to see that you're okay," Rachel shrugged.

"Well, you know, you could have gone with a 'Hi-Troy-happy-to-see-you-again'," Troy yelled.

"No need to get so grumpy," Rachel said. "Besides, who would care if I kissed you?"

"I would," Troy said. "And so would Gabriella. I don't like you, Rachel. Do you want me to spell it out for you? We. Are. Over. We've been over for a long time. What made you come back to me now?"

Troy did not wait for an answer. He turned and walked away with his arm around Gabriella's shoulder. Troy could sense that Gabriella was feeling uncomfortable. He quickly pulled Gabriella into their homeroom class. There were a few minutes before the bell rang, so the class was empty. Even Ms Darbus was not there.

"Gabi, listen, I'm sorry about that," Troy said, quickly. "But, just so you know, you're the one I love, okay? You and Ava."

"It's okay, Troy," Gabriella said. "You don't have to apologize for something that Rachel did."

"You know, that's why I love you so much," Troy smiled, before he leaned in and kissed Gabriella.


	10. Ava's birthday and a lot more happenings

Finally, Ava's birthday arrived. Troy had arranged a little party for her. Ava was dressed in a pretty, sparkly, purple dress that Gabriella. Troy had blown up a couple of balloons.

Zeke was the first one to arrive with Sharpay and Ryan. He had baked a cake for Ava in the shape of the number one. Sharpay and Ryan had brought a huge pink teddy bear for Ava.

Taylor and Chad came next. They had brought a small basketball for Ava. Obviously, it was Chad's idea.

Kelsi and Jason were the last ones to arrive. They had bought a small, toy piano for Ava.

Ava was scared to see so many people at once and was in the place the she thought was the safest – wrapped in Troy's strong arms. She stared at everyone with her big brown eyes.

"So, shall we cut the cake, now?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," Troy agreed, setting Ava on the floor. "I'll go and get the camera."

Gabriella knelt down next to Ava and gave her a kiss, as Troy started to walk away.

"Da-da," Ava said. Everyone froze as Troy slowly turned around. It was the first time Ava had tried to say anything like that since Troy had been in the hospital. Everyone stared at Ava and then at Gabriella and their stares ended at Troy.

"Da," Ava said, again, and then she paused before she said. "Dy." She raised her arms at Troy.

Troy knelt down beside Ava and Gabriella. His eyes were shining with tears of happiness. Ava took a deep breath.

"Daddy," she said.

That was about all Troy could take. A tear rolled down his cheek as he wrapped his arms around Ava in a hug. Everyone stared at Troy and Ava in surprise. They were staring at Ava because she had just said 'daddy' to Troy. They were staring at Troy because it was the first time any of them had seen him cry. Chad grabbed the camera and started snapping pictures.

"Thank you," Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"I did not do anything," Gabriella said, holding up her hands. "It was all her."

"Oh, well is there any chance that I can adopt her someday?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Well, James will always be her birthfather, but, that doesn't mean that Ava can't choose the person who she wants to be her father. And, she chose you, Troy," Gabriella said. "Of course, you can adopt her."

"Thank you," Troy smiled. "I love you, Gabriella."

"I love you, too, Troy," Gabriella smiled, as Ava pulled herself away from Troy.

"And, this is for you, Gabi," Troy said. He took off his class ring and slipped it onto Gabriella's finger.

"Your class ring?" Gabriella breathed.

"Dude, you gave her your class ring?" Chad said, surprised.

"Yeah, I did, Chad," Troy smiled. "And, you know exactly what that means."

"Yeah," Chad said, softly.

"Uh…guys, exactly what does that mean?" Jason asked.

"Troy told me that the girl who gets his class ring will be the girl that he intends to spend the rest of his life with," Chad explained, to everyone.

"What?" Gabriella looked at Troy in surprise. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled.

Troy shrugged and leaned in and kissed Gabriella as all the other girls sighed.

"Looks like Troy has finally found his true love," Chad told everyone else.

All of a sudden, neither Gabriella nor Troy could wait until everyone left. Unfortunately for them, their friends did not leave quickly. They waited to help Troy and Gabriella clean up. Ava had gone to sleep a while before they left – which was about midnight. Jack and Karen had also gone to bed.

"Hey, Gabi," Troy said. "Does Ava wake up at night?"

"No," Gabriella replied. "And, I love her for that."

Troy chuckled. "So, it wouldn't matter if you did not sleep in the same room as her?"

"No, I guess not," Gabriella shrugged.

"Then, how would you like to spend the night in my room?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, Troy," Gabriella said, slowly. She was having second thoughts.

"It's alright if you don't," Troy said, realizing that he might have made Gabriella uncomfortable.

Gabriella did not answer. Instead, she just walked into her room. Troy sighed. How stupid could he have been? Now, things would be awkward between him and Gabriella. Troy slowly walked into his room. He turned on the light and sat by his desk, staring at Gabriella's framed picture.

"Troy," a soft voice called. Troy turned around and saw Gabriella standing in the doorway. She was smiling at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Gabi," Troy said as he jumped up and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier," Gabriella said, softly.

"It's okay," Troy said. "I shouldn't be pushing you into doing things that you don't want to do."

"That's just it, Troy," Gabriella sighed. "I _want_ to do this with you, but, I just can't."

"Why?" Troy asked. Then he instantly regretted asking the question. He knew the reason. The last time Gabriella had slept with someone, she had gotten hurt, and obviously she did not want to get hurt again.

Gabriella looked up at Troy. There was a hint of angriness and hurt in her eyes. "I can't believe you just asked me that," she whispered before she turned to run out of the room.

"No, Gabi, wait," Troy called after her.

Troy ran out into the hallway and grabbed Gabriella's arms right before she opened the door to her room. Gabriella stopped and turned around slowly. She did not trust herself to look at Troy because she might start crying, when she looked into the blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Gabi," Troy whispered. "I was stupid to ask you that when I knew the answer. It won't happen again. Trust me."

Gabriella nodded. "I'll always trust you, Troy," she whispered before she leant against Troy's strong chest.

"Just remember, Gabi," Troy said. "I would never hurt you. And I won't let anyone else hurt you either."

"Thank you," Gabriella said, softly.

"You don't have to do this, okay?" Troy said. "I mean if you are not sure about it."

"I'm sure, Troy," Gabriella whispered.

"You are?" Troy asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I am," Gabriella giggled. "You seem surprised."

"I am," Troy grinned.

"Well, then, don't be surprised," Gabriella smiled. "You're in for a very rough night. No time to be surprised."

Troy laughed as Gabriella pulled him into his room. Troy switched on his CD player. "Kiss the girl" from_ The Little Mermaid _was playing.

"It's our song," Troy smiled at Gabriella. "It was playing when we first kissed each other, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Gabriella asked. "That was one of the best nights of my life."

"Mine, too," Troy said.

He stepped closer to Gabriella and started kissing her neck. Gabriella wrapped her hands around Troy's neck as his lips found hers. A second later, their tongues were at war with each other. Gabriella's fingers were running through Troy's hair while his hands were running down her back.

Gabriella reached up and started to undo the buttons on Troy's shirt. She seemed in a hurry. Troy smiled to see Gabriella's eagerness and started doing the same to her blouse. Their lips did not part for a minute. They only stepped away from each other long enough for their shirts to slip off them. Then, they started kissing each other, again. Their bodies fit perfectly together. Gabriella giggled as Troy fell back onto his bed pulling her on top of him. That night, they made love to each other.


	11. The next morning

Early, the next morning, Karen walked into Troy's room. She did not notice that Gabriella was in bed with his son.

"Troy, wake up," Karen said as she drew the curtains. She did not even glance at the bed.

Troy woke up with a jump when he heard his mother's voice. Gabriella woke up, too. Troy and Gabriella were squinting because of the bright sunlight. They saw Karen collecting Troy's dirty clothes and their eyes widened.

"Mom," Troy said, through his gritted teeth.

Karen turned and saw a red-faced Gabriella lying in bed next to her son.

"Oh, Troy," Karen said, going pale. She knew that Troy would be very mad at her. "I'm so sorry. Honestly, I did not know."

"Just get out of here, please," Troy said, trying to control his temper.

"Okay, okay," Karen said hurriedly. "I'm sorry, Troy." She quickly walked out of the room before Troy could say another word.

"Today's going to be a long day," Gabriella sighed.

"Tell me about it," Troy groaned. "My mom saw that I was lying in bed with my girlfriend. Naked. Boy, what will dad say?"

"Haven't you done this before?" Gabriella asked.

"No, once, with Rachel," Troy said. "It was an accident. We were both drunk. Someone had spiked the drinks at a party."

"My first time was with James," Gabriella said. "It was an accident too. Same thing happened to us. It was the last time I did something like that, until last night."

At that moment, Ava started crying. Both Gabriella and Troy jumped up at the same time. They pulled on their clothes and quickly went to Ava's room. Jack was there with Ava in his arms. Ava was still crying. Gabriella quickly took Ava into her arms.

"Uh…thanks, Jack," Gabriella said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"No, problem," Jack said. "Troy, can I talk to you?"

"Okay," Troy said, slowly and followed Jack out of the room.

"Troy, your mother told me what happened, last night," Jack said. Troy's face reddened. "Troy, be careful, okay?"

"Okay," Troy answered.

"You do realize that Gabriella might end up getting pregnant, again?" Jack asked Troy.

"We used protection, dad," Troy said.

"They don't always work," Jack said. "They do work most of the time, but, anything is possible, son."

"I know, dad," Troy said, impatiently.

"Look, Troy, you don't know what it feels to be a father," Jack said.

"Actually, dad, I do," Troy smiled. "I'm a father, now."

"What?" Jack looked surprised.

"Ava chose her father yesterday," Troy explained. "She chose me."

"That's great," Jack exclaimed. "Wait, does that mean that I'm a grandfather at the age of thirty-four?"

"I guess so," Troy said.

"No, I'm too young to be a grandfather," Jack said. Troy burst out laughing. "Troy, you're too young to be a father."

"No, I'm not," Troy protested. "I'm the same age as you were when I was born."

"Oh, right," Jack said. "Well, congratulations, son."

"Thanks, dad," Troy said, as he returned the hug that Jack gave him.


	12. Two weeks later

About two weeks later, Gabriella woke up early in the morning with a nauseous feeling in her stomach. She rushed into the bathroom and threw up. Gabriella washed her mouth and sat on her bed. One worrying thought ran through her mind over and over again. '_Am I pregnant_?' she thought. The last time she had thrown up was when she was pregnant with Ava. Then, suddenly, she realized that she was _late_. She shook her head slowly, wondering how Troy would react to the news. He was already a great father to Ava, but, would he want another child so soon? Gabriella shook her head. Maybe, she was not pregnant. Maybe it was just a false alarm. A memory came back to her. She remembered the time she told James that she was pregnant.

**FLASHBACK**

_Gabriella sat on her bed crying. She had found out that she was pregnant. Her father had beaten her up and according to her mother, had been arrested. Her mother had told Gabriella that she should tell James as soon as possible, because, he was going to be a father. Gabriella was not sure about how he would react to the news. They had never talked about anything like that, before._

"_Hey, Gabi," James said, as he rushed into the room. He gave her a quick kiss. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine," Gabriella said, quietly._

"_Why are you crying, Gabi?" James asked. "Why did your father beat you up?"_

"_Because, he found out that I was pregnant," Gabriella whispered._

"_WHAT?" James yelled. His expression changed from caring to angry. "What did you just say?"_

"_I'm pregnant, James," Gabriella whispered._

"_Well, I'm not ready to be a father," James yelled._

"_And, what am I supposed to do about that?" Gabriella screamed._

"_You can get rid of it," James yelled._

"_I can't do that," Gabriella yelled. "It's already a part of me."_

"_Listen, Gabriella," James said. "If you don't get rid of the baby, I can assure you that you will never see me again."_

"_You think you're worth so much?" Gabriella asked. "James, my baby is ten times more important to me than you'll ever be."_

"_Fine," James yelled. "I'll see you around, Montez."_

"_Don't bet on it, Scott," Gabriella shouted._

"_I won't, because I'm not planning to come near you after this," James yelled, as he ran down the stairs._

"_Well, good riddance to bad rubbish," Gabriella yelled after him._

**END FLASHBACK**

Tears streamed down Gabriella's face as she remembered the incident. There was a knock on the door and Troy walked into the room.

"Hey, how're my two favourite ladies?" he asked. Then, he noticed that Gabriella was crying. "Gabi, what's wrong?"

Gabriella shook her head. She was crying too hard to talk. Troy sat down next to her and put his arm around her. Gabriella leaned against his chest and sobbed into it. Troy rubbed her back soothingly until she was ready to talk.

"Troy, I think I'm pregnant," Gabriella whispered, softly.

"_What_?" Troy widened his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"No," Gabriella shook her head. "I…well, I'm late, Troy. And I just threw up."

"Well, does that mean you're pregnant?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, Troy," Gabriella sighed. "The last time I threw up was when I was pregnant with Ava."

"Maybe, you better take a test," Troy suggested.

Gabriella nodded and she went to the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later, she seemed a lot happier than she seemed when she entered the bathroom.

"Well?" Troy asked.

"It's negative," Gabriella smiled.

Troy smiled back weakly at her. "Are you happy, Gabi?" he asked. "Because you aren't pregnant?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said, as she sat down next to Troy on the bed. "Mostly, because I didn't want to go through the pain so soon."

"So, you want to have more kids someday?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered.

"Well, hopefully, I'll be the father of all your kids," Troy smiled at her.

Gabriella smiled back. Then, she noticed Troy's damp shirt. "I got your shirt dirty," she said.

"It doesn't matter," Troy said. "After all, you're the one that did it to the shirt. You know, I would have let you blow your nose into it, Gabi. That's how much I care. Besides, I hate this shirt."

"Hey, I gave it to you," Gabriella frowned.

Troy studied the shirt carefully. "Oh, well, I still hate it," Troy grinned.

Laughing, Gabriella punched Troy playfully on his shoulder.

"Hey," Troy said. "You're going to get it now Montez."

With that, Troy started tickling Gabriella/


	13. Ten years later

**Hey, guys. I figured I might as well put the whole story here at once since you guys seem pretty keen to read it. Hehe. I had written it a few weeks ago. My best friend loved it. I just couldn't think of a name for the story and my best friend suggested this name. Anyway, this is the last chapter. I hope you guys liked my story. Any way check out my other stories: 'First Kiss', 'Friends throughout the years' and 'HSM:Pen pals or brothers, best friend or girlfriend?'**

* * *

Troy walked into his house carrying his six-year-old son, Max. He glanced towards the kitchen table and saw that Gabriella was helping eleven-year-old Ava with her homework.

Troy smiled. Life was good. He and Gabriella had gotten married and had gotten Max. Troy had officially adopted Ava and now, the family was expecting a new member for the family in two months. Gabriella was pregnant, again.

His friends were good, too. Zeke and Sharpay had gotten married, so had Chad and Taylor. James and Kelsi had also gotten married while Ryan had married Martha Cox. They had all had children of their own. And were living on the same street as Troy.

"Hey, Ava," Troy smiled, walking over to the table. "Hey, Gabi."

"Hi, daddy," Ava said, not taking her eyes off her work. She quickly did a sum and closed her book. "Done."

"And, I was just about to help," Troy said, sitting down next to Gabriella. He set Max on the floor and Max ran to watch some reruns of the _Tom and Jerry_.

"Yeah, right," Ava rolled her eyes. "Dad, the only thing you can help with anyone is basketball and you know it."

"Well, how about I help you with that?" Troy asked.

"Maybe later," Ava said, as she quickly gathered her books.

"Okay," Troy shrugged as Ava went to her room.

Troy glanced at Max to see if he was watching them. Nah, he was too absorbed in the cartoon. Troy quickly leaned in and kissed Gabriella. Gabriella was taken by surprise, but, she kissed him back. It had seemed like forever since they had had some privacy.

"So, how're you feeling?' Troy asked Gabriella softly.

"Tired," Gabriella sighed. "But, a lot better now that you're here."

"Remember the day you said yes to me?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered.

"That was one of the greatest nights of my life," Troy declared

**FLASHBACK**

_Troy waited impatiently for Gabriella outside the new Italian restaurant. He had made reservations for them and had asked Gabriella to meet him there. He glanced at the time. They might lose their reservation if Gabriella did not step on it._

"_Hey, Troy," Gabriella called._

_Troy spun around and saw Gabriella walking towards him. His face broke into a smile the way it always did when he saw Gabriella._

"_Hey, Gabi," Troy said and kissed her. "What took you so long?"_

"_I had to drop Ava off at Taylor's," Gabriella reminded him._

"_Right," Troy nodded. "Well, shall we go inside then?"_

"_Yeah," Gabriella smiled, as she took Troy's hand. "Troy, you really shouldn't have come here. I am not worth this place."_

"_You're right," Troy said. "You're worth more than this place. And, did I mention that you're looking extremely hot in that dress and that I'll be having an awfully bad time not staring at you tonight?"_

_Gabriella laughed blushing as she did so. They walked into the restaurant and the waiter seated them at a table for two. Gabriella sat across Troy. They ordered their food. Gabriella realized that there were a couple of magazines lying on the table._

"_Magazines!" she said, surprised. "That's funny. What are they doing here?"_

"_I've no idea," Troy shrugged, not really catching Gabriella's eye. He grabbed a magazine. "Hey, look, this magazine is named after me."_

"_Are you really that famous?" Gabriella joked, as she grabbed the magazine from Troy._

_Troy smiled to himself. Gabriella flipped through the magazine. Troy was hidden from her view, because of the way she was holding the magazine. Gabriella flipped the page and gasped at the picture she saw._

_Troy was kneeling down on one knee, holding up a ring. Above the picture, some words were written. '_Will you marry me Gabriella Maria Montez_?' _

"_Will you marry me Gabriella Maria Montez?" a voice asked, before she could do anything._

_Gabriella dropped the magazine and saw Troy kneeling down on one knee. He held a beautiful diamond ring in her hand._

"_Gee, I don't know, Troy," Gabriella said, slowly. She was going to make this hard for him. She smiled when she saw Troy's face fall. "You haven't been really a good boyfriend to me, or a good father to Ava, either."_

"_What?" Troy gasped, getting onto his feet. "Look, Gabi, I'm really sorry if I wasn't good enough for you or Ava, but, I can promise you that I shall be better. But, please –" _

"_Troy, I was just kidding," Gabriella laughed. "You're an amazing boyfriend and an amazing father. You couldn't possibly change anything to make you more amazing. I would love to marry you."_

"_I love you, Gabi," Troy said, as he slipped the ring on to her finger._

"_I love you, too, Troy," Gabriella whispered before their lips met in a romantic kiss. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Troy smiled and he was about to kiss Gabriella again when he was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Max yelled and ran to get the door. It was something he loved doing.

A few minutes later, Max walked over to them followed by a man. It was James Scott.

"What are you doing here, James?" Gabriella asked, softly.

"I want to see my daughter," James answered.

Gabriella quickly turned to face Troy. Troy sat quietly for a minute, not looking at Gabriella.

"I guess she's got that right to know the truth," Troy whispered. "Max, go get your sister."

"Okay," Max shrugged and ran to Ava's room.

"Well, um…you could sit down if you want to," Troy said, pointing to the couch.

"Uh…thanks," James said as he sat down.

Troy helped Gabriella up and over to the couch. Gabriella sat down, so did Troy, but, Troy got up a minute after that.

"Troy, are you okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh-huh," Troy nodded, rubbing his hands together.

"So, Troy, how many kids do you have?" James asked trying to make a conversation.

"Two, including the one you abandoned," Troy snapped.

"Oh," James said, taken aback by Troy's rudeness, but, he should not have been surprised because of the way he had treated Troy the last time they had met.

"Hey, daddy," Ava said, walking over to him, with Max close behind her. "Max said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah," Troy nodded. Um…Ava, I don't know how to tell you this, but, I'm not your real father."

"What?" Ava gasped in surprise. "Then, who is?"

"I am," James said, getting up and stepping towards Ava.

"No," Ava shrieked. "You're not my father."

She started to back away from James, but, stumbled on the coffee table. Troy

"Yes, I am," James said, impatiently.

"If you are my father, where have you been the past eleven years of my life?" Ava asked.

"Your mother did not want me to see you," James said.

"Don't lie to her James," Gabriella said, as she stepped towards him slowly. "You did not want to see her out of your own choice."

"Look, everyone, calm down," Troy said, sensing that an argument was about to start. "Gabi, honey, remember that you're pregnant. Don't do anything to hurt yourself."

Gabriella did not answer. Troy turned to James. "If you do anything to hurt her, or Ava, remember that I shall hurt you."

Just then the doorbell rang. Max ran to get the door. The entire gang walked into the room. They all stared at Gabriella and James in surprise. Then, they glanced at Troy and then at Ava and realized what was going on.

"Gabriella, you told me that I shall never be your daughter's father," James yelled.

"That was after you said that you did not want to be a father," Gabriella screamed. "Especially, my daughter's father."

"Look, everyone, CALM DOWN," Troy yelled.

It was a useless thing to say. Gabriella and James were standing an inch away from each other.

"Get away from me, freak," James snarled. "You have bad breath."

Then, he pushed Gabriella away. Everyone except James gasped as Gabriella fell back onto the carpet. Troy had tried to catch her, but, he was a bit too late.

"GABI!" Troy yelled. He knelt down next to her and grabbed her hand. She did not open her eyes. Frantically, Troy turned to Jason who was a qualified doctor. "Jason, what's wrong with her?"

Jason rushed over to Troy and Gabriella. He checked for Gabriella's pulse. Jason nodded and Troy sighed in relief. Gabriella was still alive, but, he still had some untaken business to take care of. By now, everyone in the gang had gathered around the Gabriella.

"Daddy," Ava screamed.

Troy spun around and saw that James had lifted Ava up and was running towards the door. Troy's face darkened.

"Stop him!" he yelled.

Before anyone could make a move, James had yelled in pain. Max had bitten his ankle.

"SCOTT!" Troy snarled. "Put my daughter down, this instant."

"Make me," James grinned, cruelly. He pulled out a gun and pointed it to Ava's head. "One wrong move, Bolton and the bullet goes into her head."

Troy froze. He stared at the gun in horror. Chad made a move towards James.

"_Chad_!" Troy said, quickly. "Don't do anything, please. Max, go to your room."

"But, daddy," Max began.

"No buts," Troy said, firmly. "Go to your room, _now_!" He could not afford to have _two_ of his kids in danger. One was more than Troy could handle.

"Fine," Max yelled and he ran to his room slamming the door shut after him.

"Nice move," James nodded approvingly.

"Please, put Ava down," Troy said, quietly, as Ava screamed again. She started crying.

"What will you give me in return?" James asked.

"Jason, is Gabriella okay?" Troy asked, kneeling down next to Jason. Then, he quickly whispered his plan. "Look, I'm going to go and punch him, alright? I need one of you guys to grab Ava before she falls, got it?"

"Got it, Captain," Chad whispered. Even after everyone had graduated from East High, Chad still kept Troy's nickname.

"She's okay, Troy," Kelsi said. "Ava isn't."

'Right," Troy stood up again. He walked over to James and Ava and gave Ava a quick kiss on the forehead. "So, what did you say last?"

"What will you give me in return if I put Ava down?" James asked, again.

"This," Troy yelled and quickly punched James's nose.

"Ow!" James groaned as he let go off Ava.

Chad quickly caught Ava before she crashed to the floor. A moment later, Zeke, Ryan, Chad and Troy were all punching James. Even Sharpay had joined in, thumping his head with her handbag.

"Hey, CALM DOWN," Troy said, for the second time that day. He had realized that nothing would happen if they just hurt James.

"Ava, come here," Troy said. "Look, James, either we end this conversation or we get on with it quietly. And, put that gun down, _now_!"

James obeyed Troy, much to everyone's surprise.

"We should probably get on with it," Gabriella said, weakly.

"Gabi, are you okay?" Troy asked, as he knelt down next to her. He gave her a quick kiss.

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded.

"Look, maybe we should go to the hospital," Troy said as he helped Gabriella sit on the couch. "Something might be wrong with the baby."

"I don't think so," Gabriella groaned.

"Huh?" Troy looked confused. "Why?"

"Feel it," Gabriella said, placing Troy's hand against her stomach. The baby was kicking. "It's alright."

"But, you're going later," Troy declared, as he gave her another quick kiss.

"Daddy," Ava said. "Why do I call you 'daddy'?"

"Ava," Gabriella said. She pointed at James. "That is your birth father." Then, Gabriella gestured at Troy. "That is your adopted father."

"I'm adopted?" Ava asked.

"Not exactly," Gabriella said. "I am your real mother. Troy isn't your real father."

"Then, why do I –" Ava began.

"On your first birthday, you said the word 'daddy' for the first time," Gabriella interrupted. "You said it to Troy, not to James. Troy actually cried that day. I think that was the first day any of us had seen him cry. He was so happy. That's the reason he adopted you. You _chose_ him to be your father."

"Oh," Ava said.

"Look, Ava, now you've met your real father," Troy said, bending down so that Ava's face was slightly higher than his. "You can choose between us to decide who you want your father to be. And, I won't be mad if you don't choose me, okay? But, know that I will always love you and that you will always be my daughter."

"I chose you once, dad," Ava said. "And, I'm choosing you again. He's not my daddy. He tried to hurt me. My dad would never do that. You will always be my dad."

"I love you, sweetie," Troy said, as he hugged Ava.

"I love you, too, daddy," Ava said.

"Ava," James said, suddenly. "I'm sorry that I tried to hurt you, okay? The truth is that you're not a Scott. You're a Bolton. You were never my daughter Ava. You were Troy's daughter right from the beginning. He was the one who took you and your mother in when I abandoned the both of you. He's your real father. Why don't you guys forget that I ever came here? No, forget that I ever exist. I'll stay out of your way from now on. Oh, and, Troy, you've got a wonderful family."

"Uh…thanks," Troy said, surprised.

"Well, I'll go now," James said and left before anyone else could say a word. The gang left, too, realizing that the Bolton family might want some time alone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ava asked.

"We wanted to protect you," Troy said, as he wiped away Ava's tears.

"Look, why don't you go and wash your face and get ready for dinner?" Gabriella suggested.

"Okay, mommy," Ava said, and she quickly went to her room.

"Hey, can I come out now?" Max yelled as Troy and Gabriella laughed.

Max walked out of his room with an angry look on his face.

"You guys are always putting me down," he grumbled. "One of these days, I'll runaway."

Troy and Gabriella laughed, both wondering the same thing: _What's the crazy thing that's going to happen next_!

**THE END**


End file.
